greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Weaponers of Qward
History Origin During the creation of the Anti-Matter Universe, the dark realm spawned the evil counterparts of many from the positive matter universe. These included the Guardians of the Universe with the Qwardians forming as their twisted counterpart and lived on their dark homeworld of Qward which served as its analogy of Oa. At some point ten billion years ago, the power cosmic being known as the Anti-Monitor was born on the moon of Qward where he established himself and controlled the Qwardian race. He formed his own army of soldiers known as the Thunderers of Qward with the elite of their ranks forming his personal guarding; becoming shadow demons through his power. Eventually, the Anti-Monitor learnt of his positive-matter universe counterpart, the Monitor and the two battled until a simultaneous attack backlashed against both combatants and left them incapacitated for millions of years. Over the years, many Qwardians attempted to gain leadership of Qward and to accomplish this feat they attempted to open the treasures within the Golden Obelisk of Qward but all attempts failed. The Rule of the Weaponers Whilst leaderless as a people, the military might of the Qwardians remained for eons and many of the warrior Thunderers became weapon smiths in order to meet the demand for greater as well as more powerful weapons. In time, these smiths became known by the title of the Weaponers of Qward and their formation marked the first time in the history of the Qwardian race where they were unified by a leader other than the Anti-Monitor. The first presumed leader was the Chief Weaponer Yokal The Atrocious who chose a second in command that took on the position of Master Thunderer of the elite Thunder Guard that were the best of the Weaponers. In their early history, the Weaponers also attempted to create the ultimate weapon known as the Void Hound which was based on their own dark god Erdammeru. Despite initial problems in gaining a computer to operate it, the Qwardians eventually succeeding in enslaving a machine mind to serve them but were terrified of the destructive power of their creation which they locked away on the Maltusian moon of Turi. The Thunderers worked with the Weaponers for hundreds of years which led to the domination of the Weaponers within Qwardian society as they were the manufacturers of their counterparts weaponry. Among the rulers of Qward, assassination was considered a common tool among the Weaponers who believed it as a tool for self-promotion. Around one hundred years ago, the Weaponers of Qward gained an interest in making their own version of the power rings of the Green Lantern Corps. This led to them capturing an unknown Green lantern but when they tried to remove his power ring, it simply vanished. Over the years they searched for a means to accomplish their goal. The opportunity finally came from the positive matter universe where the Guardians of the Universe found the Green Lantern Sinestro to be a renegade and exiled him into the anti-matter universe. Landing on Qward, his entry into their realm did not go unnoticed with the two forming a quick partnership through which they would strike against their mutual enemy; the Guardians of Oa. The tyrannical rule of the Weaponers, however, made some of their members seek to escape their brutal reign. One such Qwardian known as Telle-Teg managed to escape onto the positive-matter Earth where he enlisted the aid of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. However, the Qwardians dispatched one of their elite Destroyers to kill the traitor who succeeded in his goal. But the Weaponers learnt of others that followed the traitors example and Kramen of the Weaponers of Qward ordered their destruction. Before his Destroyers could accomplish their mission, the rebel Qwardians were saved by Hal Jordan who provided him with important information; the Weaponers were taking steps to capture a Green Lantern Power Battery but were defeated once more by Earth's Green Lantern. The next Chief Weaponer Kiman later made a new plan and had this people build the machine Gnaxos to defeat Hal Jordan but their robot turned against them allowing the Green Lantern to escape whilst a stray shot from the Weaponers ended Gnaxos's life. Despite their failures, the Qwardians had finally managed to create their own equivalent of the Green Lantern power ring which they gave to their agent Sinestro. Fighting against the Green Lantern Corps, the Korugarian was defeated twice by Hal Jordan. At the time, the leadership of Qward was frequently in flux as it was achieved through contest and Sinestro served as the ruling champion having defeated numerous contenders. Search for Power Over the years, there was rising resistance to the ruler of the Weapons which was growing within the anti-matter universe. This led to Chief Weaponer Kiman promising to break open the Golden Obelisk of Qward to prove that the leadership of the Qwardians were all powerful. Thus, he set the Weaponers Council this task which had foiled their race for millennia and they knew that the greatest weapon known which was the Green Lantern power ring would be ineffective on the obelisk. Thus, they recalled the theories of Vestry the Thinker and remembered the fabled power of Ergono which they sought in the mind of a Human on the planet Earth known as Olivia Reynolds. After abducting her, Hal Jordan followed her to Qward where he attempted to free her but was nearly overpowered by the Weaponers until the Green Lantern and Dr. Reynolds were saved by a Qwardian resistance fighter who gave his life so they could escape. It was in the capital of Qwardeen where they saw Chief Weaponer Kiman attempt to open the Golden Obelisk with the power of Reynold's U-Mind which shattered under its power. The Qwardians were dismayed to discover that there was nothing within the fabled obelisk except a message from their ancestors which stated that they created the legend of the artifact in order to give a goal for Qward to reach. Thus, all the greatest developments of the race were made in an attempt to open the Golden Obelisk, as the Weaponers learnt of this, Green Lantern and Reynolds managed to escape. Later, the Weaponers attempted to claim the power of the Star Sapphire gem but were foiled by Superman and the Green Lantern of Earth. In the aftermath, a Thunderer was dispatched to capture Superman who was knocked out by the anti-matter nature of a qwa-bolt who took him back to Qward. Using his unique biology, they opened a massive dimensional gateway into the positive matter universe whereupon they invaded Earth in order to claim it as New Qward. Whilst their anti-matter field made organic beings helpless, it did not effect inorganic beings and Earth's sole remaining hero Red Tornado confronted the Qwardians forcing Kiman to retreat. In pursuit, Red Tornado was captured in a rift between the positive and anti-matter universes but managed to use his whirlwind powers to free Superman. This allowed the heroes of the Earth to easily defeat the Qwardian invaders who retreated. The colonists that remained on Earth were allowed to live there peacefully in Australia as they sought to overcome the evil nature of their society. On Qward, the High Council of Weaponers declared that there was to be no further contact with the planet Earth. At some point, they were responsible for the creation of the Poglachian Green Lantern Corps in an attempt to discredit the Guardians of the Universe and their enforcers. Fall from Grace Though the partnership between the Thunderers and the Weaponers remained in place for hundreds of years, a schism came within their military ranks after the reparative failures. They eventually came under attack from the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa in their dimensions version of Earth and were threatened to be overwhelmed by their enemy. This was staved off when the anti-matter universe was briefly destroyed and recreated as a result of the rogue Maltusian Krona. The Council of Commanders were convened to discuss the situation and the actions of the Weaponers disgusted Commander Irik T. Roval who believed that his leadership had sold out his race. Staging a coup, he killed the First Weaponlord Varnathon of Q'Uld and became the new ruler of Qward by declaring himself Highlord of Qward. This culminated in him rediscovering his peoples ancient weapon known as the Void Hound and reclaimed it to use it as a weapon against the Qwardians enemies but was defeated by the Justice League. When the Guardians and the Green Lanterns were destroyed by Hal Jordan as Parallax, the Weaponers worked to destroy the last of the Green Lanterns namely Kyle Rayner. As part of their plans, they provided Alexander Nero with a Qwardian Power Ring turning him into a supervillain. At some point, the Weaponers of Qward also allied themselves with Amon Sur's Black Circle and together they worked to create a powerful weapon system known as the Blind; a device capable of destroying entire stars. Their aims of this alliance was the destruction of Oa in order for the Qwardian homeworld to take its place by being transported from the anti-matter universe to its positive matter counterpart. From there, the Weaponers intended to make use of a their homeworld as a stronghold through which they could conquer the universe. However, the weapon was destroyed as a result of the Green Lanterns. The Weaponers power was once more taken from them when the renegade Green Lantern Sinestro after he was apparently killed by Hal Jordan when he was possessed by the Parallax entity. After taking full control of the Weaponers, he forced them to mass-produce Qwardian power rings in order to fit an entire army which became known as the Sinestro Corps. This dark counterpart of the Green Lantern Corps also possessed their own Central Power Battery and he prepared them for an eventual war with the Guardians. Now possessing their own guardian of ear, the reborn Anti-Monitor, they prepared for a conflict that would change the universe forever. Many of the Weaponers decided to exile themselves from their homeworld and fled into the positive matter universe where their actions caught the attention of the Oans who dispatched the Torchbearer, Ion to investigate their actions. After encountering them, the escaping Weaponers did not provide Kyle Rayner with any information as they barely survived a battle against Grayven. Those Qwardians that remained behind on their world were enslaved by the Sinestro Corps who had the bones of the Thunderers litter the planet Qward. After the Sinestro Corps War and the onset of The Blackest Night, a number of Black Lantern Power Rings fell onto Qward and turned the dead Weaponers into members of the Black Lantern Corps. Following the end of that crisis, a group of living Weaponers came upon the battle site between the Anti-Monitor and Deadman who had fought with a White Lantern Power Ring. When the Anti-Monitor departed, the Weaponers moved into the area in order to examine the Energy Constructs left behind by the White Lantern in order to harness its power. The Weaponer The Weaponer who salvaged the White Lantern material was no common soldier - he was the man responsible for crafting the Qwardite Power Rings that Sinestro had used to battle the Green Lantern Corps. Utilizing the pure White Lantern netting on his shield as a makeshift Power Ring, the Weaponer sought to harm Sinestro for his betrayal of the Qwardians. First the Weaponer captured Sinestro's daughter, the new Green Lantern Soranik Natu from Korugar, and then he took her back to Qward. He merely needed to wait for Sinestro to come to him. The Weaponer did this without the approval or contribution of the rest of the Weaponers of Qward. Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, followed by John Stewart and other Green Lanterns, sought to rescue their fallen comrade, just as the entire Sinestro Corps came to investigate. The Weaponer used his new White Lantern weapon to maximum use, showing both superior tactics and Power Ring use to the Green Lanterns, Ganthet, and the Sinestro Corps. The Qwardian was only defeated by Sinestro himself, who gave the Weaponer a choice: join the Sinestro Corps, or die. The Weaponer chose to live. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Weaponers_of_Qward *http://www.comicvine.com/weaponers-of-qward/29-11315/ Category:Teams Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Multiple Lantern Corps